<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teenager by Perlmutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095798">Teenager</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt'>Perlmutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments of life, love and laughter  -  Stony Oneshots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anniversary, Clothes, Cute, Dating, Dating Advice, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Iron dad and Spider son, M/M, Non powered au, Parent Tony Stark, Single Father, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, fashion - Freeform, implied Spideypool - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dad, you look good. Can I go now?”<br/>“No way, you gotta help me here, Pete, come one.” Tony steps back from the mirror in his bedroom and looks at his son. He raises his hands. “Should I wear the black shirt or the red one to the date with Steve?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments of life, love and laughter  -  Stony Oneshots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teenager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed some fluff. I'm emotionally down lately and needed something to cheer me up.<br/>I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad, you look good. Can I go now?”</p>
<p>“No way, you gotta help me here, Pete, come one.” Tony steps back from the mirror in his bedroom and looks at his son. He raises his left hand. “Should I wear the black shirt or the red one?” He raises his right hand, showing the teenager both shirts.</p>
<p>“You only wore that black shirt once, because you said yourself that you look like you're about to go to a funeral. Why did you even keep it, in the first place?” Peter sits on the edge of the bed and watches his father fret in front of him. His dark hair is still slightly damp from his shower and he almost cut himself while shaving. At least the five day stubble is now gone and his fancy goatee back in all its glory. “Wear the red one, you know that Steve likes it. He says it accentuates your eyes.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you're right, you're right.” Tony is back to mumbling and staring at himself in the mirror while he puts on the red shirt. He hasn't even finished buttoning it up when he turns around again. Peter was about to shoot Ned a message when his father's voice disturbs his train of thought again. “No. No, Pete, I can't wear this, I look fat. I'm too fat for this shirt. I'll look like a tomato.” And he's back to unbuttoning the shirt. “How about the green one?” He asks when the red shirt lands on the carpeted floor in front of Peter and he pulls out a sickly green shirt with purple buttons.</p>
<p>“Dad!” Peter looks up from his phone and glares at his father. “Not the green shirt, it's ugly and will look horrible to those pants you're wearing. You're not wearing the green one. And you are not fat!”</p>
<p>“I am fat and old and unathletic. I'm almost fifty and Steve is over a decade younger and I look horrible no matter what I try on-”</p>
<p>“Dad.” Peter interrupts him with his don't-fuck-with-me voice he learned from his aunt Pepper. “You are forty-two and look very good for your age, you are not fat and you still manage to kick my ass when we're boxing.” Tony opens his mouth to argue but Peter barrels on. “If you repeat the words 'I am fat' once more, I will toss your beloved espresso machine out of the window. We good?”</p>
<p>Tony holds the horrible green shirt now with two fingers and looks from it to Peter and back. “Okay, okay, thanks, kiddo. You really know how to cheer your old man up... And you're right, this shirt is really a menace. Why do I even own something like that.” He throws it on the floor behind him, not looking where it lands.</p>
<p>By now the bedroom floor is littered with dress shirts in all colors of the rainbow and some in between. A second pair of pants are somewhere hiding in the mess as well. Peter shakes his head and waits for his father to decide what he wants to wear. “Why do you even make such a huge fuss about it? It's not like you need to impress Steve, you guys have been dating for almost a year now.”</p>
<p>“I know that and you know that I know that, but today we're celebrating our first meeting.” Tony's voice comes out muffled from the walk in closet.</p>
<p>“Your anniversary is next month?” Peter asks and doesn't look up from his phone. He's about to finish this new level at Candy Crush.</p>
<p>“Yeah at the 25<sup>th</sup>. That's why we celebrate our first meeting today and not our anniversary.” He comes back from inside and somehow managed to find a shirt that looks like he stole it from the Beatles. Or Freddie Mercury.</p>
<p>“Oh, you mean you celebrate the day when you accidentally knocked your coffee over his art portfolio for work? And the day Steve dropped his ice cream on your shirt as revenge? This must be true love.” Peter muses with a raised eyebrow. His father shoots him a look and raises the monster of a shirt in silent question. “Wear it if you want to get dumped.”</p>
<p>“Smartass.” The shirt lands in a heap near the door to get thrown out.</p>
<p>“I learned from the best.” Peter confirms. He shoves his phone in his pocket and picks up the red shirt from before. “Can you now please wear this shirt? I told you Steve likes it and red is your favorite color. You need to wear something that you like, or it will look forced and stiff.”</p>
<p>“You sure I won't look stupid wearing this?” Tony comes over and takes the shirt form him and absentmindedly rubs his free hand over the spiderweb of scars across his chest. It's a habit that tells Peter that his father is feeling insecure.</p>
<p>“You won't look stupid with this. I know for sure that Steve likes this shirt as well and now put it on or you're going to be late.” He glances at his watch. “You have five minutes left until your boyfriend picks you up. And don't break your curfew.”</p>
<p>“Don't call my lover 'boyfriend'. We're not teenagers.” His father finishes dressing and rubs his hands through his wild mess of dark hair and accepts the dark leather jacket that Peter hands him without being asked to.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about that?” He teases back with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Pretty sure. After all I don't have to study for a Spanish exam for the day after tomorrow.” Grinning he turns around to leave the messy bedroom with his son in tow and grabs his keys and phone from the dinner table where Peter's homework is waiting to be finished.</p>
<p>“That was mean, dad, you know I hate that teacher. Her lessons are so boring.” Peter whines. His phone vibrates with a new message and he pulls it out of his pocket. Glancing briefly on the screen to see who it is from he turns back to his father. He's standing in the doorway to the hallway and smiles at him. He opens his arms with a smile and Peter comes over to hug him.</p>
<p>“I know, kiddo, I know.” He hugs him tightly to his chest. “Thanks for your help earlier. I don't know what I'd do without you.”</p>
<p>“You'd leave the house with sweatpants and that ratty MIT shirt you still treasure. I think society needs to thank me.” He grins when he feels his father rumple up his hair. “Daaaad!”</p>
<p>“You deserved that one.”</p>
<p>Opening their arms again, the high shooler steps back to deliver a snarky comeback. Just in that moment the doorbell rings and Tony turns to go. “Alright, I'm going. Take care of the house, don't burn down the kitchen trying to make pizza and don't stay up too late, okay? Love you, Pete!”</p>
<p>The boy watches as his father opens the door for the blonde soldier-turned-artist and returns the smile that the man, who watches his father with heart shaped eyes, gives him. Steve is good for Tony, he's sure about it. Now his father only needs to get his head out of his ass and ask the guy to move in with them already. It's a matter of seconds until the two adult are gone and Peter hears his phone vibrating on the dinner table. He goes back and accepts the call. It's Ned.</p>
<p>“Hey Ned... Yeah, they're finally gone. Steve turned up just a moment ago… No, good God, I forbade dad to wear that horrible piece of fabric… They act like teenagers, Dad was fretting about what he should wear for almost thirty minutes… It's like they're teenagers, why can't he decide on his own what he wants to wear, seriously? ...Yeah, I head about it… Did you ask MJ? ...How about- Yeah no. Not happening… Hey, Ned, buddy, bro, can I ask you a question? I got a date with Wade next weekend. What should I wear? The blue shirt or the black sweater?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not beta'ed and english is not my mother language. I apologise for typos and spelling errors.<br/>Thanks for reading tho.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>